Stranded
by Kaibas-Rose
Summary: What happens when the Yu-gi-oh cast gets stranded on a deserted island? Will everyone survive? Or will someone finally crack? Warning: Major Tea Bashing! Also language.
1. To the island

Kaibas-Rose: Heya Peeps! Guess what! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and everyone I know is very happy that I don't! If I did, Kaiba would be mine, and Joey would only be around for Kaiba's amusement, and Pegasus would be put in a card for harming Kaiba in such a way! Now aren't you glad that I don't own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Kaiba: Hee Hee, The authoress likes me best!  
  
Kaibas-Rose: Yep! Go Kaiba! Just so you all know, I don't have anything against Joey. I just think that Kaiba is better!  
  
Joey: HEY! Who says you can be so mean to me?  
  
Kaibas-Rose: I DO! DON'T CHALLENGE MY AUTHORESS POWERS!  
  
Joey: Yes ma'am!  
  
Kaiba: Ha Ha! So what is this fic about anyway?  
  
Kaibas-Rose: Well, Kaiba, I know your not going to like this, but you, along with Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Bakura all get stranded on a deserted island, with no way off.  
  
Kaiba: UH! That's soooooo not cool! Well, that's not as bad, as some of the fics you've put me in I guess.  
  
Kaibas-Rose: That's not the bad part. Tea is on this island too.  
  
Whole cast: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Tea: Hey everybody! Sorry I'm late! I had to finish my friendship speeches!  
  
Cast: o_O  
  
Kaiba: I thought you liked me!!! How could you do this to me!! Why me!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaibas-Rose: Sorry Kaiba! I had to do it! Don't worry though! There is soooo much fun you get to have on this island! Now, go to where you're supposed to be in this fic!  
  
I hope you enjoy the fic, and please R&R! I need some tips! This is my first Fanfiction.net published fanfic! Here is the fic, enjoy...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi, Bakura, Joey, Tristan and Tea sat on the industrial illusions plane loaned to them by Maxamillion Pegasus. (They were headed for another tournament.) On the opposite side of the plane sat the very cute and very wealthy Seto Kaiba. He stared at his black laptop, and tried to drown out the annoying chitchat of the others. He had to focus. His latest dueling simulator would be finished soon and be ready to be sent to Kaiba Land, but first he had to fine-tune it.  
  
Yugi: Hey Kaiba. Kaiba! Why don't you come over and talk with us?  
  
Kaiba: I, unlike you Yugi, have important things to do. I don't have time to talk about lame fashions and homework assignments, or what some mindless little Mrs. Popularity wore today. So Yugi. I'll have to decline.  
  
Joey: Why you good for nothin'. I'm gonna.  
  
Tea: Joey no!  
  
Tristan grabbed on to Joey's arms and Yugi pushed him back from the front. They finally restrained him. He gazed out the window. They were over a big ocean. Matter-of-fact, all they could see was ocean. The group finally quieted down, each doing their own thing. Joey had just dozed off when the plane jolted. Kaiba barely grabbed his laptop before it came crashing down to the floor. Joey flung forward hitting his head on the seat in front of him.  
  
Tea: What was that?!  
  
Joey: Aw, it's probably just turbulence.  
  
Yugi: Joey, you've never been on a plane before, how would you know what turbulence is?  
  
Joey: I watched this sort of thing on TV!  
  
It happened again. And once again.  
  
Tristan: That can't be good!  
  
Tea: Oh Yugi! I'm so scared. Save me!  
  
She grabbed on to his arm.  
  
Yugi: Ummmmm.Tea. I can't feel my arm. Tea!  
  
Bakura: I think your right Tristan! I don't think its turbulence. *Loudspeaker*: May I have your attention please. The plane has jammed up and we have somehow lost our fuel tank. Do not panic. Parachutes are in the above compartments. Take only essential items and exit the plane. Again, please do not panic.  
  
Tea: Nooooooooooo! We're all gonna die! Oh Yugi! Save us! Yugi, believe! Believe in the power of friendship and we will survive this! Believe!  
  
Kaiba: Shut the fuck up you dumb bitch! Grab your things and get off this flying monstrosity before I come over there and tie you to that fucking seat!  
  
Tea stood stunned.  
  
Kaiba: NOW!  
  
Kaiba turned around and put his laptop calmly into his waterproof suitcase, along with his dueling deck. He grabbed a parachute.  
  
Joey: Oh no! I don't have a parachute!  
  
Kaiba: Yessssssssss! This is the best day of my life!  
  
Bakura: Here is a parachute Joey!  
  
Kaiba: Damn it!  
  
Joey stuck his tongue out at Kaiba.  
  
Bakura: Everyone out of the plane!  
  
Kaiba jumped first followed by Bakura, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and finally Tea. They landed in the water and watched the plane crash into the ocean a mile or two away.  
  
Joey: What do we do now?  
  
Yugi: There is an island over there. Lets swim to it.  
  
With no other choice they all swam to the island.  
  
Joey: Well, we made it here. What do we do now?  
  
Kaiba: Build a fire. If there is a fire with plenty of smoke, another plane might see us and we'll be outta here.  
  
Tea: Okay everybody! Joey, you can start the fire, I can get the firewood and everybody else needs to help to build a shelter! Is everybody clear? Great! Go to it!  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes, opened his briefcase, took out his laptop and started typing.  
  
Bakura: Kaiba. Are you going to help us, or what?  
  
Kaiba: No.  
  
Bakura: Oh why not? We could use someone like you to help us build a temporary shelter. You're a great builder. Just look at Kaiba Land!  
  
Kaiba: I build dueling simulators, and computers. NOT TREE HOUSES!  
  
Yugi: Please Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: I told you no!  
  
Bakura: Get your lazy ass up you bastard!  
  
Bakura's hand flew to his mouth as everybody stared. Kaiba shook with rage.  
  
Kaiba *in a whisper*: What was that?  
  
Bakura: It wasn't me! It wasn't me! I don't know what happened! My spirit suddenly took over! I'm soooooo sorry!  
  
Kaiba didn't respond, but he did give Bakura a glare that made his blood run cold.  
  
Yugi: What was that all about?  
  
Bakura: I don't know! It took complete control of me! I didn't mean to say that! Especially to Kaiba!  
  
Yugi: hmmmm. 


	2. Dogs, Fire, and Special Appearances

I'm back! Welcome to chapter two. Things haven't gotten much better for the crew. The house it built but the fire isn't started yet. Bakura is avoiding Kaiba at all costs. Yugi is wondering about Bakura's millennium ring, and everyone is getting more and more annoyed with Tea.  
  
Kaiba: Is it possible that somebody could actually mind Tea's ranting about friendship?  
  
All: HELL NO!  
  
Kaibas-Rose: Okay. In this chapter a lot of weird things happen. I don't even know where to start, so I'll let you all read on. Oh and by the way.Phoenix (my best friend and Co-Authoress) will be making an appearance. So grab a Pepsi, and some popcorn, and ENJOY THE FIC!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 Joey flung the wet matches half way across the beach. He had been trying to start a fire for a long time, but all the matches had gotten wet when they parachuted into the ocean.  
  
Joey: Ahhhhhhhh! Why can't I start this stupid fire?!  
  
Kaiba: Maybe it has something to do with your small brain.  
  
Joey: C'mon Yugi! Just one good shot. I can take him.  
  
Yugi: Joey. He kicked your butt last time! No you can't take him!  
  
Kaiba smiled innocently.  
  
Joey: Wow! He does know how to smile! I'm in shock.  
  
Tea: C'mon boys. We're all stuck on this island together. Why can't we just be friends? Now Joey, please start the fire. Kaiba, go back to.whatever boring corporation stuff you have.  
  
Joey went to find the matches and kept trying. After about 7 more matches, he finally got a meager fire started.  
  
Kaiba: Well good job Joey. Maybe that fire could attract the attention of a really low flying bird!  
  
Joey: Ya know what. I know how to make this fire bigger! Kaiba, why don't throw me your Blue Eyes White Dragon cards.  
  
Kaiba: That's it! You've gone too far you dumb mutt!  
  
Kaiba jumped to his feet and started towards Joey.  
  
Joey: Stop calling me a dog!!!  
  
Kaiba broke out into a run towards Joey, and he started running too. Joey didn't get very far. Kaiba, who was much, much faster, caught him and knocked him out.  
  
Tea: Now Kaiba. There is no need to get violent. Can't we all get along?  
  
Kaiba hits Tea with a really big stick.  
  
Yugi: Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: Hey, she had it coming! I can't stand the idea of one of her "friendship" speeches. It's just sickening.  
  
Tristan: Yeah.she did. Hey guys. What's for dinner? I'm starving.  
  
Yugi: I guess we'll have to go fishing, or try to find an animal to kill.  
  
Bakura: Kill it with what? We don't have any weapons.  
  
Kaiba, smiling once again, pulled out a knife with incredible speed and whipped it at Bakura, making sure that it didn't hit him. Instead the knife planted its self in the trunk of a tree he was leaning on, only inches from his head.  
  
Bakura: What the fuck did you do that for you crazy psycho ass!  
  
Once again Bakura stood in shock and everybody stared at him.  
  
Kaiba: You are so going to die if you don't get that millennium piece of SHIT under control!  
  
Bakura nodded, his hand over his mouth.  
  
Bakura: I'm sorry.  
  
Kaiba: I'll go get us something to eat. Between you three, you better pick someone to come with me. I'm not going to do all the work.  
  
Kaiba turned around and pulled two more daggers out of his briefcase.  
  
Bakura: NOT ME!!  
  
Yugi: I'll go, if that's alright with you Tristan.  
  
Tristan: Oh yeah! I don't mind at all.ahem.you go ahead.  
  
Yugi: I guess I'm coming with you Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: Oh great. This should be as fun as dueling against Joey.  
  
Yugi: ^_^ He's learning Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: Maybe you should teach him a little faster! Or better yet, teach him to sit, roll over and play dead.  
  
Yugi: -_-  
  
Kaiba tossed Yugi a knife.  
  
Kaiba: Can you use that? Do you know how?  
  
Yugi: What do you think I am Kaiba! Stupid?  
  
Kaiba: um..no..um.  
  
Tristan: I'm hungryyyyyyyy!  
  
Bakura: Come back safely!  
  
Kaiba and Yugi walked into the forest to find dinner while Tristan decided to go fishing. Bakura laughed evilly.  
  
Bakura: Yes Yugi. Come back safely. I can't steal your millennium puzzle if your lying dead somewhere.  
  
Ryou Bakura: WHY DO YOU DO THAT!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Do what?!  
  
Ryou: Take complete control of my body like that! And then you make me say evil things. Do you know that Kaiba almost killed me today because of you!  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey! I have things I want to say!  
  
Ryou took off the millennium ring for a while and sat there looking at it when Yugi and Kaiba returned.  
  
Bakura: Did you guys get anything?  
  
Kaiba: Besides a migraine from Yugi's talking.no. There is nothing on this island.  
  
Tristan: I've got fish! Plenty!  
  
Yugi: Wow!  
  
Kaiba: Good. Now you can cook um.  
  
Joey moaned and rolled over.  
  
Joey: What da?  
  
Kaiba: Hey Joey. You know, you still don't have a decent fire built yet.  
  
Joey: Why don't you start it then, Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: Okay. Sure.  
  
Kaiba opened his briefcase and pulled out a lighter and several sheets of printer paper. In no time flat, he has a roaring fire started. Kaiba smiled mockingly.  
  
Joey: You.you had that lighter all along didn't you!  
  
Kaiba: Yes. *his voice goes pouty* Oh, but puppy dog, it was so fun watching you try!  
  
Joey: Don't call me a puppy dog!  
  
Kaiba took a small candy out of his pocket and held it in the air.  
  
Kaiba: *playfully* Come on Joey! Sit! Come on boy! Down. Sit Joey!  
  
Joey: That's it Kaiba! Your going down!  
  
Yugi: Joey, don't!  
  
Kaiba: Yeah. BAD DOG!  
  
Bakura: Kaiba, you really shouldn't provoke Joey like that.  
  
Kaiba: Bakura.shut up! Your starting to sound like Tea!  
  
A shocked silence fell over them. Joey stopped struggling against Yugi and Tristan to get to Kaiba and Bakura got a look on his face. Then he stood up, walked down to the water and pouted.  
  
Poof!  
  
Co-Authoress Phoenix appears.  
  
Phoenix: Noooooo! Bakura!  
  
She runs down to Bakura and gives him a major hug.  
  
Bakura: Who are you?  
  
Phoenix: I'm the authoress' best friend Phoenix, and what Kaiba said was really really mean!  
  
Poof!  
  
Authoress now appears.  
  
Kaibas-Rose: I agree Phoenix. Something must be done. But first off, Kaiba, sweetie, why did you say that? That was the meanest thing you could've said!  
  
Kaiba: Well.he was!  
  
Kaibas-Rose: Apologize.  
  
Kaiba: What! No way! I couldn't possibly!  
  
Kaibas-Rose: Now, Kaiba. I don't want to take you out of my fic because of vulgar, dare I say, "Tea" name-calling.  
  
All: *shudder*  
  
Joey: Yeah Kaiba! Apologize! Now look who's the dog! Woof woof Kaiba!  
  
Authoress smacks Joey across the face.  
  
Joey: What was that for? Owie!  
  
Kaibas-Rose: Don't you dare hurt my Seto Kaiba again or I'll do that again! How dare you call my poor Kaiba a dog. Just to make it up to me, Joey has to worship Kaiba, at his feet, for a half an hour.  
  
Kaiba: Yes! The authoress loves me!  
  
Joey: Noooooooooooo!  
  
Kaiba: Hey Joey! DOWN!  
  
Joey gets down on hands and knees mumbling and starts worshipping Kaiba.  
  
Kaibas-Rose: Yes Kaiba, I do love you! But, back to the "Tea" issue. No one is allowed to call somebody or say somebody is like Tea. Got it everybody? Kaiba, as punishment for your actions against Bakura, you have to play, "I've never." with everybody on this island!  
  
Kaiba: What?! Oh, I hate this game!  
  
Phoenix: Well, you hurt my Bakura, and now you've got to pay the piper!  
  
Kaibas-Rose leans over to Kaiba.  
  
Kaibas-Rose: Sorry Kaiba. You see, if you don't get in trouble, I get in trouble for not punishing you. Phoenix is in love with Bakura. Okay?  
  
Kaiba: Okay fine. I'll play.  
  
Kaibas-Rose: Where is Tea? She gets to play I suppose. BUT, if she's going to start the speeches, I'll tie her to a tree.  
  
Kaibas-Rose sees Tea lying out cold under a tree.  
  
Kaibas-Rose: Wow Kaiba. You really did a number on her! Now. Using my authoress' powers, I will revive her.  
  
Poof.  
  
She wakes up.  
  
Tea: Mornin' everybody! What's everybody up to?  
  
Kaiba: We have to play "I've Never" and the authoress says you have to play too.  
  
Tea: GREAT! I LOVE THIS GAME!  
  
All: *Groan*  
  
~*~ finish ~*~  
  
Sooooooo? Did everybody like? Oh, by the way, that's not the end. There are more chapters coming..and since this is my only fan fic, it's not like I have other things I have to work on, so please keep checkin' back for chapter three! I've got some good ideas, and it shouldn't take me long to type up! PLEASE R/R!!!!! I need your input! Thanx for reading my fanfic and I hope you liked it! Kaibas-Rose and Co-Authoress Phoenix 


	3. I've Never

KR: HEYYYYYY! Welcome back! I'm really sorry that I haven't put the new chapters up in this fic. Here's the reason. First I had a really bad case of writers block. Then I got grounded for not watching my brother well enough, and then I had to go to my dads, where they don't have Internet. Snooze-Ville USA! Anyway. I did get this chapter up (obviously), AND. CHAPTER 4! Cool huh! I thought it would make up for not updating for so long. I hope you like! Oh yeah..I forgot something..  
  
BORING DISCLAIMER THAT NO ONE REALLY READS: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. If I did, the world would be sucked into hell! Okay.not really but Kaiba would be mine forever. And Tea. well, she would be disposed of. She deserves whatever pain I would put her through. *laughs evilly* Ahem. ANYWAY! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Nope..hmmmm. My birthday is coming..DADDY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authoress runs off looking for her dad hoping he will by the TV show for her.  
  
Kaiba: Okayyyyyyy. Well everyone. Let's get this stupid fic over with..*Winey Voice* I've got a company to run!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now we begin the game "I've never." Everyone is sitting in a circle except for Tea, who is jumping up and down in excitement. (Just for reference, I'm only going to write KR for my name now, because it gets irritating writing it over and over again. K? I'm not in this fic too much, just to get the game started.)  
  
Kaibas-Rose: Okay everyone. Are we ready?  
  
Kaiba: Do I have to play?  
  
KR: Yes Kaiba. Okay now, let's start the game!  
  
Tea: Yeahhhhhh!  
  
Yugi: Authoress! We don't have anything to drink! I guess we can't play.shucks huh.  
  
KR: Not so fast Yugi! I didn't forget about that. Hang on a moment. I'll be right back.  
  
Poof!  
  
Kaibas-Rose appears in the living room of Maximillion Pegasus. He sat about a foot from the TV, wearing pink pj's with feet. Printed on them in many different poses was Pegasus's favorite cartoon, funny bunny.  
  
Pegasus *in a childish voice*: "Everybody sing now! Fun-nay Bun-nay! Yeah! Fun-nay Bun-nay! He's the man! Funny Bunny!!!!!!!" Whooo hoo! Again, again, again! Crochet! Play it again!  
  
KR: O_o ummmmmmm right...  
  
Pegasus: Oh hi dear authoress.um boy.or would I call you girl? Hmmmmmm. Yugi-Boy, Kaiba-Boy, Authoress-Girl? Hmmmmm.  
  
KR: Okay.I'm officially wierded out now.  
  
Pegasus: So why did you come here? Oh My God! Did you come to watch funny bunny with me??? This is a really good episode.  
  
Pegasus reached for KR to pull her to the TV.  
  
KR: DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FREAK! Look, I just need a couple bottles of wine.  
  
Pegasus: Oh. Okay then. Follow me.  
  
He walked into his dining room and pushed a button. One of the walls swung around to reveal about 200 bottles of wine in a bunch of cases. On the wall were shelves and shelves of empty glasses. KR: O_O OMG!  
  
Pegasus: How many bottles?  
  
KR: About two.yes, that should do it.  
  
He handed her the bottles.  
  
Pegasus: Are you sure you don't want to watch funny bunny with me?  
  
KR: Um.yeah.  
  
TV: We now return to the all weekend long marathon of FUNNY BUNNY!  
  
Pegasus: It's back on! Yeah! Sorry but I have to go! Bye dear authoress!  
  
KR watched him run to the TV, a large funny bunny plushy in his arms.  
  
KR: Ummmm Crochet? Do you think that's.ummmm.normal? He hasn't really been watching that all weekend long has he?  
  
Crochet: Yes he has. Don't worry ma'am, we are aware of his.condition.and we have professionals working on it.  
  
KR: K. I have to go now. Bye.  
  
Pegasus: Funny Bunny! Funny Bunny! Funny Bunny!  
  
KR: Right.now I know why I don't come here...  
  
Poof  
  
The authoress arrives back on the island, where everybody is waiting, hoping that the authoress couldn't find some wine so they don't have to play.  
  
Bakura: Can she read minds? That's exactly what I was thinking.  
  
KR: Hee Hee. Yes I can read your mind! Guess what! I found wine!!!  
  
Kaiba: Who did you get it from?  
  
KR: I'll give you a hint.funny bunny.  
  
Kaiba: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I hate that bunny!  
  
*flashback* Funny Bunny on the computer screen: Hi Kaiba. Hi Kaiba. Hi Kaiba. Hi Kaiba.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
KR: It's okay kaiba, it's over now. He's gone.  
  
Kaiba: Okay.  
  
KR: I'll let you all play now! Joey gets to start!  
  
Joey: UH! Why do I get to?  
  
KR: Because I said so! Get going! Bye all!  
  
Poof!  
  
Joey: Let's see. I've never.I've never.I've never been kidnapped right after getting my soul back from Pegasus, because I was stupid and trusted my corporate executives who screwed me over in the first place!  
  
Kaiba grabs his glass of wine, smiles, and splashes it in Joeys face.  
  
Kaiba: Oooops. My glass seamed to slip out of my hands. Sorry mutt.  
  
Joey: Don't call me a dog!  
  
Tristan: I've never had a crush on Mai!  
  
Joey drinks, trying to avoid all eyes being on him.  
  
Tristan: I knew it! You like Mai! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
Joey: Shut up Tristan!  
  
Yugi: I guess I'm next. I've never had an evil spirit in me. Mine's good!  
  
Kaiba and Bakura drink.  
  
Bakura: So Yugi, I guess if that's the way you want to play.I've never liked Tea!  
  
All except Yugi: Gasp!!!!!!  
  
Yugi drinks.  
  
Tea: YOU LIKE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Yugi loves me! Yugi loves me!  
  
Yugi: I hate tomb robbers!  
  
(For this part, Regular nice-guy Bakura is in italics and Yami Bakura is in bold. Got it? Good! Hope your enjoying so far!)  
  
Bakura: Awwwwwww I think I felt a tear.HA HA! I told your secret! Yami! Why did you do that! The truth needed to be told! HA HA HA HA *cough, cough* HA HA! Yami! That was sooooo mean! I didn't want to say that! Yugi told me it was a secret! I don't care! You should! Yugi's our friend! Speak for yourself! He's got his Yami, and I don't like his Yami! Stupid pharaoh! YAMI! Get a hold of yourself! NO! Yes! No! Yes! Do I have to take the millennium ring off and stick it in the Yami Bakura's been evil box again!!!! ..No. Okay then!!!!!!  
  
Everyone stared at Bakura who had finished appearing to talk to himself.  
  
Kaiba: Ummmm..sorry but we're going to have to cut you off now..  
  
Yugi: Why are you here Yami Bakura?  
  
Bakura: I just had to release myself so that I could play this game with all of you! Actually I get really bored inside of his all-too-innocent head! He doesn't have anything interesting in here!  
  
Kaiba: Good!  
  
Kaiba punches Y. Bakura, but by the time his fist reaches Y. Bakura, it's actually Ryou Bakura that he smacks.  
  
Bakura: Ow! Kaiba! What was that for?  
  
Kaiba: Besides the fact that you probably deserved it, I meant to hit Yami Bakura. Sorry man.  
  
Bakura: Okay.your forgiven I guess. Owwww.  
  
Kaiba: My turn. Let's get it over with. I've never.acted like a little mutt, and fallen to my knees after a duel because I'm an amateur and I lost!  
  
Joey takes a sip threw gritted teeth.  
  
This when on for hours until everyone was well past drunk.  
  
Yugi: Hee Hee Hee Hee Haaaaaaaaaaaa. Whoo. Hey Joey! I.*hic*.challenge you to a d.d..duel!  
  
Joey: K! I go.first! *hic*  
  
Yugi: I won!  
  
Joey: We haven't even.started playing yet! I play.this pretty.*hic* card! The red eyes.orange dragon!  
  
Kaiba: It's not orange you.moron! It's.purple!  
  
Joey: Orange!  
  
Kaiba: Purple!  
  
Joey: Orange! Kaiba: No!  
  
Joey: Yes!  
  
Kaiba: No!  
  
Joey: Yes!  
  
Kaiba: No! It's purple!  
  
Joey: Yes! It's.um.what color was I again?  
  
Bakura: It's pink!  
  
Joey: Hey. He's right!  
  
Kaiba: Who are you again?  
  
Bakura: Well, people 'round here call me..um..nobody calls me anything around here. I'M NAMELESS!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Tea: Ha Ha. We'll just have to call you..hmmmm..BOB!  
  
Bakura: Hello. I'm bob. *hic* No wait! I remember my name! I'm Bakura! Or am I Bob? I'm confused now..  
  
Tristan: Your Bakura. I'm Bob.  
  
Yugi: Okay Joey! It's my turn now and I play the deadly *hic*, the dangerous, the most rarest card in.um.whatever game we're playing. I play Kariboh! And I play it.um.this way.  
  
Bakura: I think that's the attack position.  
  
Joey: Yugi! That's soooo cool! How did you get a Kariboh? Those are so.*hic*.rare! Wow!  
  
Yugi: I guess I'm special.  
  
Yugi makes his Kariboh card hit Joey's R.E.B.D.  
  
Yugi: I told you I win.  
  
Joey: No-uh!  
  
Yugi: Yes-huh!  
  
Kaiba: I win.  
  
Joey: Okay.  
  
Yugi: I wanted to win. I always lose! I'M A LOSER!!!!  
  
Joey: I'm Joey!  
  
Kaiba: And I'm the winner!  
  
Tristan: I'm Bob.  
  
Tea: I'm really special!  
  
Kaiba: -.-  
  
Bakura: I'm bored!  
  
Yugi: I've got an idea! Let's play LIMBO!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KR: Hee Hee. Did you all like? Let me tell ya. I had one heck of a time writing this. During my health final for school ( I finished early), I started writing. Well, I broke up laughing. It took all I had just to keep quiet, and not disturb the rest of the class. I really hope that everyone is enjoying the fic. This is my first fanfic, and from the reviews I've gotten..wow. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys keep me going! (sorry by the way for the long chapter!)  
  
Tea: That is SOOOOOOOO touching! *tear*. You know I told Yugi something like that once. I said.. WHAM!  
  
KR removes frying pan from Tea's face.  
  
KR: HA HA!  
  
All: THANK YOU!!!!  
  
KR: Well everyone, on to chapter 4! In chapter 4, everyone plays Limbo. Hee Hee.  
  
Kaiba: Why do you do this to me? Do you hate me?  
  
KR: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OH MY GOSH! HOW COULD YOU THINK SUCH A THING! I LOVE YOU!  
  
Kaiba: *blush* Awwwww.  
  
KR: On to chapter 4... 


	4. LIMBO!

KR: Welcome to chapter 4. I've really liked the way this fic has been going..Hopefully everyone else has too. This chapter is fun! Think of it. The whole Yu-Gi-Oh! cast.drunk.playing limbo. Doesn't that sound.ummm.interesting. I like it.  
  
Kaiba: I'm glad somebody does.  
  
KR: That was mean. Why did you say that? If you hadn't been bad in the first place you wouldn't be in this mess!  
  
Kaiba: That's still mean. And TEA is on this island! What's up with that? You know. You wouldn't have punished me if your friend Pheonix hadn't been there!  
  
KR: Kaiba! She's my friend, so you don't get to talk mean to or about her. GOT IT!  
  
Kaiba: What are you going to do if I do?  
  
KR: I'll.I'll..I'll bring her into the fic. With the power to do whatever she wishes. You really wouldn't like that. I mean.you REALLY wouldn't like that. Expecially since you threw that knife at Bakura's head.  
  
Bakura: Maybe you should bring her into the fic!  
  
Kaiba: Shut up! Stupid tomb-robber!  
  
KR: ALL RIGHT! NEXT CHAPTER, AND SHE'S COMING BACK! TO TORCHER YOU TO NO END! Even though I luv you! Hee Hee *giggle*  
  
Kaiba: Okay, Okay! Enough fangirl giggling! I'll behave!  
  
KR: Good. On to the fic! OH! Before we start.I would really like to thank the following people for their reviews! They've been really great people!  
  
Yugi Topaz..thanks for all the e-mails! Check your inbox if you haven't already!  
  
TarikGokou..You were the first one to review my story! Thanx!!!  
  
Kaiba-Fan..All I have to say is that anyone who luvs Kaiba.rocks!!!  
  
Phoenix....You're my friend and you rock! Thanx for correcting all of my mistakes in this fic! You're like.my editor! Cool.  
  
KR: You've all been great! Thanx a lot for your support!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
So, they all started limboing.  
  
Yugi: Yeah! I made it!  
  
Kaiba: Your so short you could stand on your tip toes and never touch the pole!  
  
Yugi: Hey! That was mean!  
  
Everyone continued limboing. Joey was the first out because while ducking under his hair touched the ground making a big line in the sand. Tea was next to be eliminated because.well.Tea just can't limbo! Tristan also was eliminated.  
  
Yugi: Only two left and I win! Then I can win something!  
  
Kaiba: Get a move on then!  
  
Yugi walked under the pole. Unfortunately, one of the spikes of his hair caught the pole, and knocked it to the ground. Kaiba picked it up and gasped as he saw that where Yugi's hair had hit the pole was a large cut mark.  
  
Kaiba: Exactly how much gel do you use! Your spiky hair cut almost half way through the pole!  
  
Yugi: Ooooops! DARN! I'm out!  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Tea: Welcome to the club!  
  
Yugi: ~_~  
  
Bakura: Wow. I guess it's just you and me, Kaiba. I'm going to win!  
  
Kaiba: Na-uh!  
  
They started limboing. The bar had been lowered so far now that it stood only two feet from the ground.  
  
Kaiba: It doesn't go any lower than this!  
  
Bakura: That's okay cuz' I'm going to win.  
  
Kaiba: -_- I'll go first  
  
Very carefully Kaiba put his right leg under the bar, as far as it could reach. His body was parallel to the bar, which was now only inches away. He lowered himself ans switched sides. Now he only had to pull his left leg over without knocking the bar down. Slowly he dragged his leg out. The bar didn't move.  
  
Yugi: Hee Hee! Ahhhh HA! Good job.Kaiba!  
  
Tristan: hmm m hm um hum hum.  
  
Everybody looked at him. He smiled, two big handfuls of candy in his mouth.  
  
Yugi: Bob says good job too.  
  
Bakura: Whatever. My turn!  
  
Bakura started the same way Kaiba had. He put his leg through and lowered himself. When he tried to switch sides however, his hair (which he had put in a small pony tail to keep off the ground) rubbed up against the pole, causing it to fall down on his head.  
  
Kaiba: YEAHHHHHH! I'm the winner!  
  
Bakura: NO! You god damn frickin' poll! You stayed up for Kaiba! Why the fuck did you have to fall for me! WHY! Do you not like me? Is that it? Well, I'll show you!!!  
  
With that said, Bakura snapped the pole in half and flung the pieces into the woods!  
  
Poof!  
  
The authoress appears.  
  
KR: Okay enough!  
  
Everyone looks at her.  
  
KR: I think Kaiba's learned his lesson now. With my authoress powers I make you all sober.without hangovers!  
  
Everyone: What happened?!  
  
Poof!  
  
A television and VCR appear. The authoress now holds a black video tape.  
  
KR: Why don't I show you what happened.  
  
She puts the tape in the VCR and sits down.  
  
Poof! Everyone now has popcorn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~AT THE END OF THE MOVIE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi: *cringes*  
  
TV Bakura: Do you not like me? Is that it? Well, I'll show you!!! *Cracking sound.*  
  
The tv goes snowy..  
  
KR: Sooooooooo. What do you think of your drunken actions.  
  
Bakura: I.Did I.I didn't..Oh my.  
  
Kaiba: Yes Bakura! That all came out of your mouth!  
  
Yugi: Ha ha Bakura. I have the good Yami! *sticks out tongue*  
  
KR: No more wine for anybody. K? K! Just a question though.why doesn't Pegasus get drunk?  
  
Kaiba: Oh that's easy. You see, he's actually always drunk. He's never sober because he's always got that glass of wine in his hand. Except for when he duels.  
  
KR and Everybody else: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
KR: Well, I think you've suffered enough Kaiba. I apologize for putting you through..that.  
  
Kaiba: Can I go home now?  
  
KR: But Kaiba! If you go home, I can't be by you!  
  
Kaiba: Ah. Fine. If I'm that wonderful, I guess I can stay.  
  
Everyone: *anime drop*  
  
KR: Yes. You're wonderful..sigh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KR: Well, enough of that chapter. I have nothing else to write at the present moment. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I sure had fun writing it and typing it. Like I said in the beginning.you all have been great, and please review. I've got a problem now. I don't know where to go next. I WILL COME UP WITH SOMETHING! Don't worry. Geez, I scared myself just thinking about what I would do without my fic.  
  
Hey Everyone! I don't know if I'm supposed to say anything, but my friend Phoenix is also currently writing a fanfic! She doesn't have it up yet, but I assure you.she's an awesome writer! She read me a part of her fic, and I fell off my chair laughing! She's helped me a lot with this fanfic, and it would be really cool if you would all check out her fanfic when she gets it up! She'll probably get it up soon, so look for it! But.I don't know if she wanted me to tell you all that..  
  
Dumb Disclaimer Thingy. I decided to put it on the bottom this time.Well for all of you that still need it spelt out for you.. I. D. O. N. T. O. W. N. Y.U.-G.I.-O.H! There. It was spelt out for you..now there should be no misunderstanding about this! 


	5. Truth or Dare and the missing BEWDs

KR: Well, I'm back. Sorry for my second long updating. I couldn't figure out what to do for this chapter. So, I thought I would use the idea given to me by ___________. I am sorry to inform you all, but this is the last chapter.I hope you all like it as much as you've all liked the others. I have other fanficts that people are pressing me to get written, and you all must know how it is when you work on something for too long.it ceases to be funny to you, and then people don't think it's any good. I certainly wouldn't want anybody to think that. But, yes, this is the end.  
  
Kaiba: Do I get to get off this island and go home?? I want to run my company!!!  
  
KR: Well, maybe you'll just have to play along and figure it out the hard way.  
  
Kaiba: *grumble, grumble*  
  
KR: Oh don't worry Kaiba. It's all good! Well, on to the fic.  
  
Yet Another Stupid Disclaimer Thing= I don't own yu-gi-oh, or any of the characters involved in this fic. BUT.if you think I do, and want to sue me for it, I'd be glad to clean my pockets out for you. You would get $2.50, lip balm, my necklace, and blue jean pocket fuzz. Now think about this.is it worth it???  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KR: Alright everyone, in this chapter, I'm gonna have some fun!!!  
  
All: *groan*  
  
KR: Hey now, don't be that way.or nobody gets to go home! Now do you want to play??  
  
All: YES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KR: -.- Okay then. In this chapter we're gonna play truth or dare!  
  
Kaiba: Awwww. Everybody plays that game!!! Why do we have to???  
  
KR: Because I said so!!!! Now Kaiba can start first because.and don't take this too hard guys but.Kaiba's my favorite!  
  
Joey: *grumbing* Stupid Kaiba.humph!  
  
KR: I HEARD THAT JOEY WHEELER!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Me too!  
  
Kaiba glares death at Joey. Joey: Well! It's my opinion!  
  
KR: This is my fic and I say you can't be opinionated!! GOT IT!  
  
Joey: *grumbles again*  
  
KR: Okay! I'm off now. Have fun everybody!!! Bye Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: Bye!!!!  
  
Poof!  
  
Kaiba smiles.  
  
Kaiba: Okay. Truth or Dare.let me see.who to pick first. Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Go figure. *sigh*  
  
Kaiba: Tell me now..Truth or Dare?  
  
Yugi: Knowing you Kaiba I better pick Truth!  
  
Kaiba: Hee Hee. Yugi.tell me, and your friends, is it true that YAMI is actually the one who wins your duels and that there is no such thing as the 'heart of the cards'?  
  
Yugi looks around at everyone who is now waiting impatiently to hear his answer.  
  
Yugi: Ummm..well Yami..ummm.he does..um..help me..  
  
Yami: YUGI!!! I DO MORE THAN JUST HELP! I WIN FOR YOU!  
  
All: Gasp!  
  
Yugi: SHUT UP YAMI! Um...uh..isn't that two questions???  
  
Kaiba: Yes and no. I asked both questions using only one sentence so it counts as only one question. Now answer the second question yugi! Is there such thing as the heart of the cards???  
  
Yugi: Ummmmm...Well..no.  
  
Joey: WHAT!  
  
Yugi: Well Joey, that was just something we told you to get you to believe that you could win!  
  
Tea: Yeah Joey! We did it for you! If you believe in the power of friendship you can accomplish anything! Don't you remember when we put that special smiley face on our hands as a sign of friendship??  
  
Bakura: Yeah, and you left me out! Obviously I'm not good enough for your friendship circle!!  
  
Yugi: Bakura! That's not true! Your as much of our friend as.  
  
Tea: Bakura..If you believe in the power of friendship and you can be anyone's friend!  
  
Kaiba: TEA!!! SHUT.UP!  
  
Tea: Uh!! I suggest you don't try to believe in being his friend though!! He's mean!  
  
Zapppppppp!  
  
A giant bolt of lightning shoots out of the clear blue sky and strikes Tea dead. A rainbow appears and the sun shines extra brightly.  
  
Yugi: Oh my god! Tea!  
  
Kaiba: HA HA!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The authoress sits happily on her cloud with a certain High Priest Seto on her right.  
  
HPSeto: Nice shot!  
  
KR: Thanks sweetie! It was nothing! Besides, nobody insults my Kaiba!  
  
HPSeto: Hey.what about me???  
  
KR: It's all good! Your basically the same person!  
  
HPSeto: O_o  
  
KR: What do you say we prance down to hell and set Tea on fire!!!  
  
HPSeto: YEAH! I'm in!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yugi: Well, I'm just going to ignore Tea over here, and take my turn.  
  
Joey: WHAT ABOUT ME! HUH? DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THE EMOTIONAL STRESS THIS HAS CAUSED ME!!!! Yugi: *slowly* Joey.it was just a small fib. Get over it!  
  
Joey: Must.still.believe.in.NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Suck it up baby!  
  
Joey whimpers and sits quietly waiting for his turn (tears are in his eyes).  
  
Yugi: Bakura.Truth or Dare?  
  
Bakura: *evilly* Dare me yugi!  
  
Yugi: *gulps* *thinks to himself.maybe this was a bad choice.* Bakura.I dare you to.  
  
Bakura stares intently on Yugi.his eyes full of ancient tomb robber evilness.  
  
Yugi: *gulps again* HEY! I said Bakura not YAMI BAKURA!  
  
Y. Bakura: That's not fair!!! I wanna play!!!  
  
Yugi: Well, you can't! This question is for Bakura!  
  
Y. Bakura: FINE.party pooper!  
  
Whoosh and stuff!  
  
Bakura is now back!  
  
Yugi: Bakura.not Yami Bakura.but Bakura.I dare you to CHUCK THAT EVIL MILLENIUM ITEM INTO THE OCEAN!!!  
  
Bakura: But.but..but!!!  
  
Yugi: No "buts" about it! Just do it!!!  
  
Bakura: Fine I will.  
  
Bakura throws the millennium ring into the ocean and quickly swims out to get it.  
  
Yugi: Hey! What are you doing!!!  
  
Bakura: You said I had to throw it out in the ocean! You didn't say I couldn't retrieve it!!  
  
Yugi: O_o  
  
Kaiba: Hmmmmm.nice thinking..  
  
Bakura: My turn to pick somebody eh? How about.Joey.  
  
All eyes turn to Joey who is lying on the sand curled up into a ball, shaking.  
  
Bakura: *in a baby voice* Do you think you can handle it Joey??  
  
Joey notices all the people looking at him and straightens up not wanting to be seen all not-macho.  
  
Joey: BRING IT ON BAKURA! DARE ME!  
  
Bakura smiles.  
  
Bakura: I dare you Joey to be Kaiba's personal lap dog for all of today.  
  
Joey: WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Kaiba: HELL YEAH!!!! Come puppy! *whistles*  
  
Joey: -.- I'm.not.a..  
  
Kaiba: SHHHHH! Dogs don't talk!  
  
Joey: *growls*  
  
Kaiba: Don't growl at me pooch or I'll make a muzzle for you!  
  
Joey shuts up and glares at Bakura who sits smiling back.  
  
Kaiba: Thank you Yami Bakura!  
  
Y. Bakura: Your welcome.  
  
Yugi: Wait a minute.didn't I say you couldn't play??  
  
Y. Bakura: Yes, but the authoress said I could!!!  
  
Yugi: Prove it!  
  
Y. Bakura pulls out a piece of stationary. It says:  
  
Y. Bakura now has permission to play any game that he wants as long as he does something nice for Kaiba!!!! Signed, The Wonderful Authoress  
  
Y. Bakura: So stick that in your pipe and smoke it!  
  
Bakura: *from inside of the millennium ring* Yami!!! Stop it!! Be nice to them!! I can't believe your saying this stuff through my mouth!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: Hush Ryou!  
  
Bakura: ^.-  
  
Y. Bakura: Hmmmm.how are we going to do this? It's Joeys turn to pick somebody.  
  
Kaiba: Alright. I'll let Joey, my faithful little lapdog, play this round.  
  
Joey: YEAH!!!!! Kaiba your going down!!!  
  
Kaiba: I'm not finished!! He can play this round under the condition that he doesn't pick me.  
  
Joey: WHAT! HE CAN'T DO THAT!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: Yes he can.I gave him power over you!  
  
Joey: *grumbles* I pick Tristan!  
  
Tristan, who has been sitting quietly in the background all this time, looks up at everyone.  
  
Tristan: ME?  
  
Joey: Yes you! Truth or Dare????  
  
Tristan: Ummm..*thinks to himself, this could be bad.either way!!!* Da.no! Tru.Ummmmm..  
  
Joey: Today my friend!!  
  
Tristan: Dare.  
  
Joey: Fine. I dare you to dare me to punch Kaiba.  
  
Tristan: *sighs with relief* Okay.Joey, I dare you to.  
  
Tristan sees the stare Kaiba is giving him and stops short. Tristan: Um.Joey.don't I get a "Chicken" or something?? You know.so I can chicken out on my dare???  
  
Joey: No!! Now Dare me!!!!  
  
Tristan: Okayyyy..Joey, I dare you to punch Kaiba.  
  
Joey stands up but so does Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: C'mon. Try it.  
  
Joey walks forward so that he is standing directly in front of Kaiba. He starts to raise his fist, but Kaiba (using his cat-like reflexes) grabs his arm and flings him into a tree. He gets back up, but Kaiba walks over to him. There is a large smoke cloud, and a lot of cracking sounds. Joey stumbles out of the cloud and back to the circle now very bruised.  
  
Joey: Damn. Where.did he learn.to do.that?  
  
Kaiba: Are we going to try that again Joey?  
  
Joey: No. Not for a while.  
  
Tristan: Okay, now I pick somebody.right?  
  
Yugi: Yep.  
  
Tristan: Ummm.I guess the only one who hasn't been picked yet is.Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: Dare.  
  
Tristan: Ooooo. Brave are we Kaiba??  
  
Kaiba: No. I just know that there is nothing you could possibly do to me that would humiliate me in any way.  
  
Tristan: I dare you to..um...  
  
KR: *From above.sitting on her cloud* CHOOSE YOUR WORDS CAREFULLY TRISTAN!! I'M WATCHING YOU!!  
  
Tristan: *gulp* I dare you to..be nice to Joey when you giving him his orders.  
  
Kaiba: Okay. No big. Joey.get over here and fan me with one of those palm leaves..please.  
  
Joey: O_O THAT'S NOT FAIR! Kaiba: Hey.I'm being nice about it!  
  
Tristan: Sorry buddy.I tried!  
  
Joey: You could've tried harder! And where were you Yugi??  
  
Yugi: Sorry.I saved you from Duke Devlin in the whole Dungeon Dice Monsters thing.my hands are tied for this one!  
  
Well, the game went on like this for hours until the sun went down, and everyone was in their make-shift tents. Everyone was sleeping.except one.  
  
Joey snuck quietly away from his tent and found Kaiba's. It wasn't that hard to find. It was the one the furthest away from the others. He entered the tent, and found what he was looking for. Kaiba's briefcase.  
  
He bolted back outside, and snickered.  
  
Joey: This will teach him to call me a dog!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~THE NEXT MORNING~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Yugi jumped out of bed and scrambled outside to see what all the commotion was about. Everyone else had done the same, except for Kaiba, who was running around frantically looking for something.  
  
Yugi: What's up Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: My laptop.and.and.my BEWD cards! Their gone!!! JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Yes..What is it?  
  
Kaiba: You took them! Didn't you!!!!  
  
Joey: Maybe.maybe not.  
  
Kaiba: Tell me where they are or I'll use my own tactics to get the information out of you!  
  
Joey walked down to the ocean, turned and smiled. From out of his pocket, he took out the three rare BEWD Cards.  
  
Joey: Is this what you're looking for??  
  
Kaiba: Give.them.here..NOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Joey: What are you going to do about it if I don't?!  
  
Kaiba: I don't think you really want to know!  
  
Kaiba started for Joey, but being too far away, Joey tossed the three cards into the ocean.  
  
Kaiba: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Kaiba dove into the ocean and swam around trying to get his cards back. Finally he did, and calmly walked back on to the beach. Joey, who had run away, now sat in a large tree looking down at Kaiba.  
  
Yugi and Tristan tried to stifle their laughter.  
  
Kaiba: Bakura?  
  
Y. Bakura: Yeah?  
  
Kaiba: Are you evil right now?  
  
Y. Bakura: Yeah.  
  
Kaiba: Do you want to kill everybody with me?  
  
Y. Bakura: *smiles super evilly (teeth showing and all!!)* Yeahhhhhhhh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SOOOOOOOOOOOOO??????? Did you all like?? That *sob* was the last chapter! I'm done. I have no more to write/type. It's kinda.*sob* sad..*sob*. Do you guys know that this chapter is 9 pages long on my computer???! That's cool! This is like.the longest chapter!  
  
Well, I just wanted to say a big THANK YOU! To everyone who has followed this story.reviewed or not. Thanks. I appreciate it!  
  
HEY! IF YOU LIKED MY STORY, CHECK OUT THIS NEW STORY!!! THE WIZARD OF.YUGI?! BY PHEONIX!!! SHE'S MY FRIEND, AND SHE'S A REALLY GOOD WRITER!! YOU CAN EASILY FIND HER STORY, BY CHECKING OUT MY PROFILE, AND FINDING THE "MY FAVORITE AUTHORS" PAGE! IT'S A SUPER COOL STORY, SO CHECK IT OUT!! AND DON'T WORRY.I'M WRITING ANOTHER FIC SOON!!!!!!! KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR IT!!  
  
Kaibas-Rose..thank you again..and goodbye for now! 


End file.
